


home.

by jiminiesjimbles



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminiesjimbles/pseuds/jiminiesjimbles
Summary: in which natsu and happy are both very proud of their work and want to show lucy, and she thinks that they are just too cute.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 249





	home.

Hardly anything shocked Lucy Heartfilia anymore. Once upon a time, seeing a half-naked ice-mage shoot ice bullets at a screeching pink-haired man with fire pouring out of his mouth would have seriously made her question her sanity, but now, somehow, she didn’t even batt an eyelash. After a day out shopping or hanging out with Levy, when she came home and the damn pink-haired Salamander was lounging on her couch with a blue Exceed curled up on his stomach and Pringles scattered around them, still, she just rolled her eyes, smiled, put a blanket over them and went to bed.

No, hardly anything shocked Lucy anymore. But when a shirtless Natsu Dragneel burst through the guild-hall’s doors with a massive, toothy grin and a belt of tools on his hip, then, Lucy truly was shocked. Even Mira, who stood behind the bar, sighed, muttering something about dishes and cake.

“Natsu!!!” The blonde-haired mage screamed, swivelling around on the bar-stool she was sat on. “What the hell? What are those-”

“Oh, thank god you’re here. Happy and I need your help, seriously, and- before you freak out- it’s nothing to do with beating anybody’s ass.”

“Or fish!” Happy chimed in cheerfully from his seat on top of the unruly mass of pink, spiky hair.

Natsu had sweat beading on his forehead, panting. His cheeks hosted a layer of faint pink and he had that goddamn shiny look in his eyes and before Lucy knew it, he was dragging her hand out of the guild and into the streets of the sunny town of Magnolia. “Honestly, Luce, you’re gonna love it.” He boasted a toothy grin as he lured Lucy away from the guild building. His hand was holding her own, calloused and large. He had set a fast pace, too fast for Lucy’s smaller legs to keep up with, so she huffed and shifted to a speed-walk. Natsu’s treasured scarf lay wrapped around his wrist, dirty and damp. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and every few seconds, he turned to Lucy and squeezed her hand tighter, tugging her forwards. She simply shook her head in disbelief and smiled fondly. The fire mage may have been immature at times, and too happy-go-lucky for his own good, but his childish antics and habits were endearing to Lucy, and she found it hard to imagine Natsu without them.

She realised that he was taking her to his and Happy’s hut. The Exceed was flying beside them, and he looked so excited, Lucy wondered how he was still floating. The Celestial mage giggled, a blush coming to her cheeks. They were so cute sometimes.

After some walking, Natsu abruptly stopped and Lucy walked into his solid back with an _oof_ , almost toppling backwards. “Okay, Happy, now!”

“Aye, sir!”

“Ah! Hey, wh-“ Lucy’s questions were hushed when a rag of sorts was wrapped around her eyes, efficiently blocking out her vision. “Wh- Happy! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” There was a very Happy-ish giggle from behind her, and then the sound of shifting in front of her. “Natsu, I can’t see! What are you doing? If you’re naked or something I swear to god-“

“Lucy.” Said mage’s complaints were stopped when she felt very warm breath fanning across her nose. Her eyes widened under the rag and she felt her blush intensify. How close was he?! “Shush.”

She felt a finger touch her lips and she sighed irritatedly. The girl heard gravel shifting and then she felt a familiar warm presence behind her. Hands fell to her hips and she flinched in surprise. “Natsu, you pervert-“

“Trust me, okay?” Natsu’s voice was soft, yet there was still childish excitement. His hands on her hips were so warm and gentle, Lucy almost gave in to leaning into the touch. No. They were partners, and partners don’t _like_ like their other partner. Lucy didn’t _like_ like Natsu. Her heart didn’t skip a beat when she felt his breath brush against the back of her neck, and she _certainly_ didn’t almost combust when she felt his clothed crotch brush her back briefly. “Okay, are you ready?”

The man spoke next to her ear. “This is going to be the best moment of your life. I really hope you’re ready.” Lucy’s breath caught in her throat. Woah, wait a minute, did Natsu _like_ like Lucy? Were her guild members right in their constant teasing? Was this the moment where their friendship, where Team Natsu would change forever? Oh god, she hadn’t flossed this morning, she hadn’t even straightened her hair! She wasn’t ready for this! Oh shit, why was she so excited? Why-

The rag was removed from her eyes in an instant, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. But when they did her heart swelled, and it did indeed skip a beat.

Natsu stood in front of his hut with the biggest grin Lucy had ever seen, his arms stretched outwards, and Happy floating beside him with an equally proud smile. Around them lay fallen containers of paint, broken pieces of wood, and fish bones... The hut. They had renovated the hut. The front exterior no longer looked like an ogre’s den, but had been painted a stylish creamy white colour, with the windows replaced and holy shit were those curtains inside?! The door was painted a cute pink colour, much like Natsu’s hair, and there was even a welcome mat at the door.

“Gihehe! Do you like it?!” Natsu chimed, running up to Lucy and placing his hands roughly on her shoulders. “Luce? Do ya?!”

Tears welled in the corners of Lucy’s eyes. She pouted, sighing, and wrapped her arms around him. She had to reach up on her tippy-toes to wrap her arms around his neck, but was rewarded with his muscly arms wrapping her in a bear hug. He was chuckling, squeezing and rocking her slightly. Natsu was gripping her with equal determination, lifting her a few centimetres off the ground. When she finally released him, she stood back and put her hands firmly on his cheeks. She squeezed them between her fingers, her face so close to his that their noses were touching. “I am so proud of you. How the hell did you get the money for this? And the time, and commitment? It looks amazing!”

Natsu beamed at her, hands scratching his hair sheepishly. “We had to get some from Levy to find some manuals, and some man power from Erza, but I really like how it turned out!”

Happy swooped in with a giggle and flew into Lucy’s arms. “Do you want to see the inside?”

The mage nodded excitedly, rushing to the front door and waiting there for the boy and Happy. Natsu took her soft hand in his once more and opened up the door. Immediately, Lucy was hit with a luxurious smell that she had long-forgotten: chamomile.

“Is that…?”

“Aye!” Happy exclaimed, pointing at Natsu. “He asked Levy what your favourite smelling candle is!”

Lucy’s heart swelled, and she cooed at them, wrapping them both in a hug. “But why? It’s your house, wouldn’t you want it to smell like fish or something?” She asked.

Natsu bit his lip with excitement. “This is the best part. Follow me.” He eagerly lifted her over his shoulder, fire-man style. She squealed, giggling as she smacked at his hard chest. He placed her on the ground once they reached off to the side of the front. “Look, Luce.”

Her gaze drifted to where he was pointing. The sign looked different. Really different. It had been given a fresh coat of paint, straightened out, and… different letters added.

“‘Original Team Natsu’…?” Lucy read aloud. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as she mulled it over in her head. “Hey-“

She turned to question Natsu, but was met with something unexpected that she had waited for. She hadn’t known how long exactly, but she thought she had longed for this for a few years now. The feeling of his warm, chapped lips pressed gently against her own. Her eyes widened in shock, her hands faltering at her sides. His eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed, his hands balled into fists by his side. Upon closer inspection, she noticed he was trembling.

Her hands slowly found their way to the Salamander’s cheeks, and they rested there tenderly as she pressed her lips closer to his. A sound made its way out of his belly, somewhat akin to shock, and his hands snaked down to the blonde mage’s slim waist and lower back. His tongue gently, ever-so-gently prodded at her lower lip, which she gladly moved and allowed his warm tongue to caress. When she slipped her own tongue out to touch his hesitantly, the grip he had on her waist tightened and she felt herself being backed up against the wall of the newly-renovated hut. Their warm, moist tongues played with each other, Lucy’s stomach doing double backflips in the process.

A little sound erupted from the back of her throat as her hands moved to his back, where she stroked his muscles. Her head lulled back onto the wall, hands coming to lay on the muscly chest in front of her. Their breathing was intense, mingling together to create a soft, comforting warmth. “Natsu…?” Lucy whispered, palms flattening against said boy’s chest. She observed him with half-lidded eyes, taking in the beauty before her - tanned, toned skin; sharp eyes; curved and sharp canines in the back of his smile. She could feel his heartbeat - it was loud, hard. Grounding.

“This is your new home, Lucy. Our new home. I want to be around you all the time, I want to sleep next to you… I want to protect you all the time, and I can’t do that when ya live on the other side of the city, can I?”

Tears welled in the Celestial mage’s eyes. “Natsu, I don’t understand…”

He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. Lucy allowed herself to lean into his warm touch. “I love you, Lucy. I have since I went on my first mission with you. Everything about you, you’re just- you’re so fucking precious, and I don’t like it when Loke flirts with you, and I want to be the only person who looks at you like that because I love you _so_ _much_.” He looked deep into her eyes, as if searching for approval.

A tear slid down her pale cheek. Lucy nodded, as that was all she had the strength to do. Over and over, she nodded, shaking the tears away and burying her face into Natsu’s warm chest. “I love you, too!”

The pink-ette sighed in relief, and rubbed his warm hands down her back comfortingly. “This is it, Luce. Home. Although it wouldn’t have mattered where we live - wherever you are is my home.”

More tears fell from her eyes, gripping onto Natsu’s biceps. “I feel the same, Natsu! Wherever you are, I know I’m safe. I’ve always tried to tell myself that that’s just how partners feel about each other, but I think the- the love I feel for you is more than that. More than camaraderie. It’s like, I want to be by your side always. Not just for missions and work, but I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you. And Happy. I want to always make sure you guys have a reason to smile, but more importantly… I want to be the reason you smile.”

Natsu’s heartbeat faltered, and he cooed, lifting Lucy up and wrapping her legs around his torso. “Why are you always so fucking cute?! God, this is gonna be so fun~!” He giggled, nuzzling into Lucy’s furiously hot cheeks, then looking her dead in her eyes. “Does this mean we can have a sleepover?”

Lucy bit her lip with excitement, allowing herself to give in to his child-like antics. “Mhm! Popcorn, face masks maybe? Ooh can I braid your hair-“

Happy cleared his throat awkwardly from where he stood by the front door. “I knew this would happen, so I organised to go fishing with Carla. Don’t ruin the house, Natsu!”

Natsu chuckled whole-heartedly. “Aye, sir!” The Dragon Slayer turned back to Lucy, lightly jumping up and down on his feet. He smacked her arm lightly, running into their beautiful new home. “Shotgun picking the first movie~!”

“Hey, that’s not fair! You got a head start…”

Yes, hardly anything shocked Lucy Heartfilia anymore. But the pink-haired Dragon Slayer always kept her on her toes, and he was constantly reminding her that there were a million reasons to smile - him being the best and biggest, of course.


End file.
